The Day I fell In Love
by damoon
Summary: Syaoran and a four leaf clover ^_^ ... This is a side story to Sakura's chapter in my "Ichiban" series...


Disclaimer: CCS is Owned by CLAMP.. This particular story was again, inspired by a  
doujinshi I read and is a side story to Sakura's little short story in "Ichiban"  
  
  
***The Day I Fell In Love***  
The ~Ichiban~ Side Story  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It began that day in the beach when, for some unknown reason she made his face  
turn the brightest of red. He didn't understand then and didn't know why. His heart  
at that time only belonged to HIM. Because he was, after all, the nicest most  
intriguing person he had ever met in his life. He admired that person. He was great  
at everything and he had the ability to always make people like him. Himself on the  
other had such a hard time with such things.  
  
In a way, the girl that seemed to always be in his way was just like that other  
person. They were talking to each other that night and he found himself telling her  
to continue on when she started to cry and he started to disappear. It was still hard  
for him to accept her in those days. Those were supposed to be his cards. His family  
was counting on him. But why in the world did he always end up helping her?  
  
"Thank-you..." she said. "For helping me. For always helping me."  
  
Always she said those things to him, no matter how cruel he was to her. He  
remembered that first day he met her... He glared at her, yelled at her, insulted  
her... To this day, he can't forgive himself for it.  
  
"It's all right," she told him long ago, when he apologized. "Everything is forgotten  
now, Syaoran. Don't think about it anymore."  
  
"But Saku..." he tried to emphasize his apology even more but he was cut off by  
her kiss. A soft touch on his lips.  
  
"I love you," she said with a smile. She took his hand in hers as they continued  
walking towards the Penguin King Park. And he, as always, was lost in her aura.  
  
But when was that exactly when he realized it? When he decided that his heart can  
only belong to her? When he found himself actually smiling? When he found himself  
thinking of her and seeing her face even in his dreams?  
  
"When you find a four leaf clover..." announced Yamazaki to his whole group of  
friends, of which included Yanagizawa, Mihara (who looked rather annoyed),  
Daidouji, that Hiiragizawa and Sakura... Sakura... she too, like him was immersed  
in Yamazaki's story. "It will bring happiness. You will live happy ever after." He held  
up a green covered manga with a picture of a short white haired girl on it. "And it  
isn't a lie this time," he said. "I read it in this book. So you can't get mad at me. It's  
true."  
  
"I also heard," added Daidouji with a pointer finger to her chin, "that if you make a  
wish before the clover's green color fades away, that wish will come true."   
  
By then, everyone was eager to find one. "There's many in the back of the school,"  
Sasaki had said. "Terada-sensei said that he found one there."  
  
A four leaf clover... It will bring happiness and your wish will come true. Was it  
really that easy? If he can only have one wish in the world, what would that wish  
be? He only had one... just one.. a very simple one.  
  
After school, he was on his knees looking inside every crevice, behind little known  
places where clovers usually tended to grow but not one clover that he found was  
that lucky one.  
  
He was frustrated to say the least. If only lazin boards can sense clovers like clow  
cards. The bright sun was already getting to him. Yet he was determined to find  
one. Even if it killed him.  
  
Then, from a distance he heard her voice clearly. "I found one! Tomoyo-chan look!"  
  
For some reason, he knew right away that she would find one eventually. She was  
always that lucky. He also knew that it would be that other person that she would  
give the clover to. And so he sighed again, continuing to look for that long lost  
clover. He can still hear her laughing from a distance. She sounded very happy.  
  
Then, her laughter faded out and it was that silence again. All he can hear now  
were the sounds of birds and the wind that made all the sakura fly all around him.  
Soon, her voice came to him again. Closer this time...  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." she stood behind him. A worried look on her face, a clover in her  
hand.  
  
He wondered what she was thinking. Why she came to see him in the first place.  
She kneeled in front of him. Her worried face turning into those smiles he was used  
to getting from her now.  
  
"Here. This is for you.." she said. She handed him the clover she found. "So you can  
be happy forever."  
  
She left him dumbfounded. In shock. He couldn't even muster out a simple,  
"Thank-you" when she waved good-bye to him. All he could do was stare at her  
small form walking away from him, knowing full well that his face was already   
beginning to turn bright red.  
  
She always found a way to surprise him in those days... but that day was  
different... For that day he knew. He knew. He was so sure about it.   
  
His sisters told him once and along with that teacher that love was something that  
was unpredictable. The you'll find yourself having butterflies in your stomach and  
you feel all happy inside. That you'll know immediately.   
  
He didn't hear much of it because he didn't want to think of love at his age.  
Anything but that. Love was for his silly sisters who constantly annoyed him and  
would pinch his cheeks and called him cute and ask him very embarrassing  
questions. Love wasn't for him at all.  
  
"You know it's love," said his sister to both him and Meiling when they were both  
six. "When you can feel your cheeks turn red."  
  
"When your heart starts to beat faster..." Another one added.  
  
"You know it's love when you can truly say that you will give yourself to that person  
and that person only. When you can make that person happy..."  
  
Those feelings his sisters described... he felt all that, for that other person. But for  
Sakura... it was even more so. It was a different feeling. His feelings for her were  
much deeper, stronger. So strong that if he was just more confident enough, he  
would tell her instantly and shout it out to the world.  
  
He looked at the piece of clover he held in his hand. "Sakura..." he said again.  
Instantly, he knew that the clover shouldn't be his at all. It should be hers. He  
wanted her to be happy. Sakura should always be that way. He didn't want to take  
her wish away from her. So, he had to give it back. And as he did so the next day,  
it seemed he couldn't muster out something decent to say. So he just gave it to her  
in his usual rough way.  
  
When she first saw him in front of her gate, she looked happy as usual.  
"Syaoran-kun, what are you doing here?"  
  
He felt his face heating up. Geez, just by one of her smiles, he was already falling  
deeper and deeper in that love puddle. If Hiiragizawa can see him now, he'll  
probably never hear the end of it. But then again, knowing Hiiragizawa, he probably  
figured that his so called "descendent" was watching him with that awful smirk  
anyway. He shook his head to get that awful thought out of his mind.   
  
"I... I don't want it!" He said suddenly, to Sakura's surprise. "You should have it."  
He practically shoved the clover in her hand and without another word, he ran  
away.  
  
"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Damn it! I did it wrong again, didn't I?" He slammed his  
head against his apartment door. Oh why couldn't he just say what he wanted to  
say? For all he knew Sakura was probably already crying. "It was so Dumb! I am so  
dumb!" Why did he have to run away like that? And the last thing he ever wanted  
to do was hurt her.  
  
He just wanted her to be happy. For her wish to come true whatever that may be.  
He'll rather be in a pile of loneliness than for Sakura to be in one.  
  
He apologized to her in his head. Over and over again, hoping that she will  
understand why he did it. He had to find a clover for himself. He didn't want  
someone else's... even though it was Sakura's.  
  
Soon, as the sun began to set and just as the moon began to rise, he set out for the  
Penguin King Park, hoping that maybe there might be one there that he can find  
and keep with him forever.  
  
"Damn," he thought. "Why did Yamazaki have to be so damn convincing about  
these things. And why do I have to be so damn gullible?... But the reason he was  
here, on his hands and knees again, the reason he was here looking for that tiny  
green piece of plant, wasn't because of Yamazaki..... He knew that it was because  
of... because of Sakura. She was the one that alone can make him succumb to her  
every whim. Even though she was completely oblivious to it. He was, as his sisters  
would call it, hopelessly, helplessly, madly in love. Just thinking about it made him  
blush and he shook his head embarrassed.   
  
And soon, right when he was about to give up, he found one, right near the swing  
set. A very tiny one but it was a clover for sure. A four leaf clover.  
  
Ahh... he never felt so relieved. He held it in his hands like it was his prized  
possession and ran home.   
  
He closed his bedroom door and took out an old manga from a bunch of them piled  
up under his bed. The title read, "20 Menshou ni Onegai" He read it a long time ago  
and if his sisters ever found out about him reading such a story, he'll never hear  
the end of it. Why he bought that particular manga anyway was beyond him. The  
story was about this boy who had a secret identity and fell in love with this girl and  
things happen and well... in the end, they fell in love and lived happy ever after....  
He felt his face get hot. Damn! He was thinking about her again. "I really got it  
bad."  
  
He placed the clover in between the pages of the manga. Tomorrow he'll make a  
wish. Tonight was almost done and the day didn't turn out so well as he thought,  
especially earlier that day when he gave that clover back to her. He hit himself for  
his actions. But tomorrow... tomorrow will be different. It's a new day after all and  
everything will be all right. Daidouji always says things like that. And maybe she's  
right.  
  
The first thing he saw, when he walked inside Tomoeda's 5th grade class the next  
day, was her. Her smiling face talking to Daidouji and... and... that Hiiragizawa,  
who was looking at him with a cynical smile like he knew what was going on or  
something. He pretended he didn't notice Hiiragizawa and walked toward his desk.   
  
"Mmmm... Syaoran-kun! Good morning!" She greeted.   
  
"G.. good morning," he answered awkwardly.  
  
"A... ano...a.." she was about to say something but he interrupted her.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday... I... I.." At that very instant, despite his hasty apology,  
he can feel Daidouji and Hiiragizawa eyeing him with those smiles in their faces.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Syaoran-kun, you don't need to be sorry..."  
  
If Daidouji and Hiiragizawa weren't there, he would have confessed. Totally  
confessed. About everything. But they stopped him from doing it and so did she.  
And maybe it was just as well. He would have completely embarrassed himself.  
He'll tell her another time... When they were alone. If that was even possible.  
  
When lunch period came, he sat alone under a tree behind the school reading...  
well, trying to anyway... that manga. Making sure that the clover was still in  
between its pages.  
  
He took a deep breath. Deciding again and again to see if Daidouji was right about  
making that wish on a clover.  
  
"Ummm... clover... I umm... wish... I um..."  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" She startled him, If it wasn't for his usual calm he would have  
jumped and had a heart attack. She was looking at him curiously. Her hair was  
blowing in the wind.. She really was beautiful... he decided... Ahhh! what am I  
thinking? He hid his red face with the manga and pretended to read.  
  
"Ummm... what is that you want?" he said still hiding his face.  
  
"Mmm.. what are you reading?" She moved closer to him, trying to read the title.  
"20 Menshou..." Her eyes got bigger. "I read that manga! It's cute! Cute!" She  
sighed. "Hanyaaan"  
  
"A..a...ano what is it that you want?" he asked again.  
  
"Umm... I just want to tell you that I thank you."  
  
He gave her a questioning look. "Huh? For what?"  
  
She giggled. "Ne, Syaoran-kun... because for giving that clover back to me. When  
you ran away, I felt so bad. I thought... I thought.... You hated me. And I even  
cried. The last thing I want is for you to hate me. Because we've become such good  
friends...."  
  
"S...s...sorry..." He said quietly, dropping his gaze to the grass.  
  
"N..No.. don't be sorry. I... I realized something. Yamazaki-kun. He said that if you  
find a clover and keep it, you will be happy forever, right? And... and... you... you...  
wanted me to keep it."  
  
His face felt hot. Ahh why can't he keep such things in control? He looked down at  
his book. His tongue was heavy. He couldn't speak.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt her hand touch his, holding them inside her own.  
"Syaoran-kun..." he caught a tiny blush on her cheek. "Thank-you."  
  
He looked away. He knew for certain that his face was even redder than before.  
"It's nothing..." he said in an almost inaudible tone.  
  
She giggled softly. "You always say that. You're always so serious. But it's not  
nothing. You just say that because you really are a kind person." She stood up.  
Another smile on her face. "Syaoran-kun, I'm sure that if you tell that person that  
you like your true feelings, I know they'll return it."  
  
After a moment or so after she walked away, his heart calmed down. He didn't  
know why Sakura can make him do such crazy things. Just thinking about her made  
him so... so confused, so helpless, so wonderfully happy. She made him smile.  
Meiling told him that he hardly ever did that and being with Sakura, he couldn't  
help it.  
  
He opened the manga to the center of the page where his own clover was placed.  
And he tried again... "All right Clover... Here it goes..." He paused for a moment.  
Another slight blush on his face appeared as always. And at that very moment a  
sakura petal fell right in front of him. Maybe that was a sign. That maybe  
everything will be all right in the end. Hopefully... "Clover..." he continued, "I wish..  
I wish... I wish that Kinomoto Sakura will have a place for me in her heart. I want  
to be by her side forever."  
  
-----------------------  
Author's Notes: This was of course more inspired by the Manga of CCS. Meiling is here because it fits with her story in the Ichiban series. And that manga, "20 Menshou ni Onegai"... hmmm.... it's CLAMP's cute manga about Akira from CLAMP Campus Detectives. I thought, why not do what CLAMP does sometimes? Put their other stories inside their other works. ::shrugs:: hope it works.  
  
Also, Since this is the point of view of Syaoran, I freign to use the names of people he would never say in reality. So for Yukito... he always calls him "That other person" and for Kaho.. He calls her "That teacher" I hope that clears everything up. ^_^ 


End file.
